The application relates to a reinforcement for a material made from a moldable composition. Reinforcements for materials made from moldable compositions can also be provided from renewable materials. For example, it is known from DE 40 00 162 C2 that parachutes from cattail seeds can be used for reinforcing a ceramic composition. It is also known from DE 40 00 162 C2 that various renewable raw materials can be used in a mixture. However, the materials here do not always attain the required strength. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement by means of which the materials acquire the required strength. A further object of the invention is to provide a building material having such reinforcement and indicate a production process for the building material.